Technological Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and an image forming apparatus including a document conveying apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
For example, JP 2015-98371 A is included in the documents disclosing a conventional image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus disclosed in JP 2015-98371 A includes a tray cover provided to prevent entry of dust to the inside of the document conveying apparatus from an opening such as a sheet supply port and a sheet discharge port. The tray cover is provided so as to be openable and closable, covering the sheet supply port in a closed state and constituting a portion of the sheet supply tray in an open state.
In the image forming apparatus disclosed JP 2015-98371 A, however, the tray cover is pivotably provided about an axis having a front-rear direction as an axial direction in a front view, that is, viewed from the side where an operation panel is arranged.
To achieve this configuration, there provided a wall that holds the pivot axis on each of both end sides of the image forming apparatus in the above-described front-rear direction. This configuration limits an extraction direction of a discharged document to a sheet discharge direction, disabling extraction of the document from the front side. This also makes it difficult to set the document on the sheet supply tray from the front side in some cases. As a result, convenience would be reduced.